broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Swift Knight
Swift Knight is a professional Soldier, serving in the Equestrian Army. Only one of his four grandparents was a Pegasus but this has resulted in his impressive strength and stamina compared to most pureblood pegasi. Biography *note* Swift’s original Origins are now part of a redundant timeline. Youth Swift Knight was born in Canterlot to Thunderous Knight and Silver Moonlight, the third of their five children. He grew up in the same Neighbourhood as Shining Armour, The two becoming classmates at the local academy along with an Alicorn filly named Ginger Rose but also attended Flight School in Cloudsdale (a family tradition dating back generations.) alongside Spitfire and his older brother Adman Knight. During summer he would travel to Sweet Apple acres to assist his cousins with applebucking season. Teenage Years Following his graduation Swift was expected by his father to apply for a position in the Wonderbolts, however on the way home from his final day at the Academy Swift and Shining both signed up to join the Royal Guard. Swift, with his high-speed, agility and night-flight abilities, was passed over for conventional guard duty and was made a Night Reconnaissance Flyer, patrolling Equestria overnight and reporting any possible problems upon his return to allow for immediate dispatch of Guard units. It was during this period that Swift was given his customised Visor by Ginger and soon found himself in demand as a guest at societal functions. Wearing the dark-blue armour and jacket of the Night-Flyers Swift was easily recognisable and, as part of a charity event, set the altitude and speed records. It was during one of these parties he met the Samarekandi Unicorn Garv, a scholar of magic and, at the time, the Ambassador to Equestria. The two soon began to develop special combat techniques utilising Swift’s abilities, including the Flashfire Blast and the Arcing Thunderwyrm, both utilising the extreme friction Swift produced during flight. Eventually Garv returned to Samarekand, leaving Swift with a wealth of knowledge about the eastern country which would prove invaluable later in life. Adulthood Swift continued to perform his duties in the Night Corps, becoming less and less inclined to associate with the Elite of Canterlot society, preferring instead to remain with his barrack-room comrades. He had risen to Lieutenant of the Night-Guard and, as such, reported to Celestia herself with reconnaissance data and photographs. However Swift’s life was to soon change, the return of Nightmare Moon awakened ancient memories of a previous self from over a thousand years ago. It was these memories that caused a schism, altering Reality to produce two alternate timelines, one of Swift’s past self returning in full and ruining many lives, this being the timeline now negated, and his current timeline. 'Luna' With the restoration of Princess Luna the Night Guard was divided into two divisions, the current Night Guard and Luna’s personal Shadow Guard. Swift was given the rank of Captain and became Luna’s personal bodyguard, as he spent more time with the Princess of the Night the past memories Swift had experienced contributed to the two developing a romantic relationship, resulting in their elopement to Las Pegasus. 'Samarekand' Unable to contain his taste for adventure Swift arrived in the desert city-state and soon he and Garv were off exploring ancient ruins and locating fabulous lost treasures. With the exception of an accident that left Swift stranded in the desert his trips have mostly been successful and resulted in many great anecdotes. During his time in Samarekand Swift gained his now infamous tattoos and piercings giving him limited magical powers restricted to a select few spells. When the time for his term of service came close to its end Swift was invited to attend the Royal Wedding alongside the Sultana of Samarekand. However Swift was forced to distract a group of Changelings that had intercepted the party and, while attempting to reach Canterlot in time to try and stop their plans Swift strained a number of his wing muscles, arriving too late to assist but in time to make the wedding. Given strict instructions to rest Swift was grounded for a month and was restored to his old post as Luna’s Bodyguard. Personality Swift is good-natured and approachable but is easily angered and hard to calm down afterwards, he was raised with strict code of honour by his parents and can be somewhat unmoveable on some issues. He’s very stubborn and prone to depression but by nature he’s very relaxed and accepting, however he maintains aconstant sense of duty and discipline which some attribute to his somewhat alternating sense of humour. Swift often feels that he could be a better father to his children but both are understanding of his duties as a soldier and both they and Luna are proud of his commitment to protecting both them and Equestria from harm. Family Father: Thundeorus Knight Son of Pegasus Noctis Knight and earth pony Golden Delicious. Thunderous Knight was Captain and Leader of the Wonderbolts in his younger days, this old veteran doubled-up as a royal guardsman and was somewhat notorious for his exuberant and masculine personality. Often found with his comrades, swinging a cup of cider from side to side while singing loudly in his booming voice, Thunderous was like the pegasi of old, brash, loud and confident. It was this confidence that lead him to ask out the daughter of an extremely influential unicorn named Silver Moonlight. Fortunately this young mare was every bit as confident as he and the two married within a year, producing 5 healthy children. Mother: Silver Moonlight The daughter of an influential neuveau-riche trader Silver Moonlight was brought up by her mother to be a refined young society mare, however, despite the affluence she was raised in, Silver had more in common with her father, who often travelled to distant lands to trade in rare goods, and often preferred the company of the Magic Academy students. It was during a visit to the local tavern that a bombastic young Pegasus named Thundeorus Knight asked her out, not wanting to make It easy, and test his resolve, they hoof-wrestled with Silver conceding defeat after 3 minutes of a stalemated game. Despite her Mother’s initial protests the two grew closer until, with the return of her father and his subsequent blessing, the two were married. Brothers: Adman Knight and Storm Knight Adman is Swift’s elder brother. Adman is arrogant, brash and devious at best, in spite of being older he is immensely resentful of Swift’s shadow being over him, practically hating his brother out of pure jealousy. He is a member of the Wonderbolts but is usually kept in reserve should one of the main team be injured and often his to shine goggles and other tasks he sees as beneath him. He is a bully by nature and has delusions of grandeur, believing his own abilities to be far superior than they actually are. Storm is the youngest of the three brothers. Sweet and Naïve, he is always thought of as the baby of the family despite being the fourth of the five siblings. Unlike Adman, who resented Swift for his talents, Storm admired his older brother and wanted to follow in his hoofsteps by joining the Royal Guard, thus producing the irony that, of his three sons, Thunderous is most proud of the two who chose not to follow him into the Wonderbolts. Despite being a new recruit Storm soon found himself as an Armour-Polisher for the Captain of the Guard, although Shining was equally surprised to find out who his new aide was. The youngest of his legion, Storm’s dependable, eager attitude saw him playfully nicknamed “Sparky” by the other Guards due to the lightning burst on his shield-shaped cutie mark. He recently was promoted and dispatched as part of the Overseas Defence Force to the embassy in Samarekand and has found love with the Sultana. Sisters: Ivory Knight and Silver Aurora Ivory is the eldest of the five Siblings and by far the most magically gifted. Even as children she was the one in charge and often had to separate Adman and Swift in their constant fights, even now Ivory is the only one who can stop Adman from doing stupid things. Her gift for magic was found at a young age and she was soon top of her class at the Magic Academy. It wasn’t long after graduation that her talent and wisdom earned her a place at the royal court, becoming one of Celestia’s inspectors, going out across the land to ensure that past graduates continued to expand their powers and knowledge. Silver Aurora is the youngest child, she’s extremely quiet and reserved. She’s only just begun her studies at the academy’s senior level and tends to be very shy and introverted. She would like to be a teacher when she graduates but she rarely leaves the house to the point that many do not know Swift even has a younger sister. Partners Swift is very private about his younger days so there’s not much information on his exes. It’s also believed some ponies have utilised illusion spells to pass themselves off as Luna. Swift is a very loyal and loving husband but somewhat gullible when it comes to illusion. Spitfire Swift and Spitfire did not date as such but they went to the academy dance together once and it was, mainly, an attempt by Spitfire to put off Adman, who had a strong crush on the young flyer. Cloudburst Swift’s first girlfriend, again not much is known other than they met during Guard Training, the relationship ended due to Swift’s assignment to the Night-Flyers. Luna Swift’s wife and mother of his children. As her personal Bodyguard the two got close until, eventually, they decided that, rather than risk Celestia’s disapproval of their relationship, they ran off to Las Pegasus to marry in secret. It turned out that they had no need to do so but, rather than have a huge wedding organised, chose to keep their happy memories of their small wedding. Swift adores Luna, affectionately calling her Lulu, and getting angry at the thought of anyone abusing her, even in another dimension, hence his dislike of Blueflame. This also proves to be a disadvantage however as Swift has been easily deceived in the past by those imitating Luna using illusion spells. Children Celest Swift and Luna’s first child, Celest was born in the Aperture labs (used at the time as their marital home) beneath Ponyville. Initially she was schooled at the local school but, as royal tradition demanded, Celest had to be schooled by a private tutor. Swift was uneasy to do this at first but soon chose a tutor whom he trusted above all others, his childhood friend, and Celests godmother, Ginger Rose. Celest has already displayed enormous potential with her magic but lacks her fathers’ flying skill. Raith Swift and Luna’s son, Raith, unlike his older sister, has inherited his father’s natural talent for flying. He too is tutored by “aunt Ginger” but has also been given some flying lessons by his grandfather. Category:Brony; Pegasus; Male. Category:Pegasus Category:Male Category:Bronie Category:Royal Guard